


Night Kisser

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, a short story, horny!wonho at the end, i'm confused how to tag this, kihyun want a kiss but wonho is too shy, kiss ended up with sex, semismut, shy!wonho at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: When Hoseok was too shy to kiss his lover, Kihyun, even when the latter is sleeping.





	

As shy as Hoseok was, he was really slow in developing his love relationship with his lover, Kihyun. Hoseok didn’t have enough courage to take initiative first, like asking his lover for a date, holding his hand, and everything!

Even accidentally brushing their hands together when they were dating was already enough to make Hoseok gasped, pulled his hand away and blushed really hard.

That’s why, even he and Kihyun had already dating for a year, they haven’t had their first kiss yet!

Fortunately, Kihyun was the most understanding and the most tolerance lover ever in the world. He could understand Hoseok for being too shy to do anything by himself first.

That’s why he didn’t get mad at Hoseok so easily if the latter keep silent all the time and let Kihyun decided everything for them. Kihyun would be the first one to start talking, to give him a call, to ask him out for date and everything else.

But even so, Kihyun was just like the other lovers couple, he wanted to get a kiss from Hoseok, even it’s for few seconds. Kihyun knew if Hoseok loves him enough to kiss him and he would wait for Hoseok to be ready. Still, Kihyun sometimes wondered when would Hoseok get over his shyness.

If this goes on, it might take a lot of years for them to have their first kiss and another lot of years to have their first sex! Which Kihyun quiet worried about.

* * *

It was midnight, and Hoseok just couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know what to do to get him sleepy, so he decided to visit Kihyun’s bedroom next to his –Kihyun always stays over on weekend–, in hope his boyfriend is also still awake so they could spend time together until they fall asleep.

Hoseok sighed in disappointment at the sight of sleeping Kihyun in front of him when he arrived inside the bedroom. Hoseok knelt down next to Kihyun’s bed and he was intending to wake Kihyun up, but he couldn’t do it. Not when he was too amazed by Kihyun’s sleeping–beauty face and he didn’t want do disturb him.

“Kihyunnie, you’re so beautiful…” Hoseok muttered shyly with a flushed face –he wondered how could he blushed simply by saying those words in front of his sleeping lover–.

Hoseok’s eyes were busy checking Kihyun’s face out. Then he diverted his gaze on Kihyun’s kissable lips. Hoseok gulped as he remembered about Kihyun’s wish to get kiss from Hoseok.

Hoseok became panic and he suddenly had this huge urge to fulfill Kihyun’s wish right now and there. But, could he do it?

To be the truth, Hoseok was the same as Kihyun, he also wanted to kiss Kihyun on his lips. He felt guilty when it was already a year yet he still couldn’t do that simple act of love!

Hoseok really wanted to scold himself right now, for still being too shy to do it even if they were in Kihyun’s room, no one else but them there. A perfect place to do the kiss. Hoseok kept thinking and thinking... He couldn’t just keep disappointing Kihyun as his lover, right?

“Come on, Shin Hoseok... It’s just a kiss. You can do it...” Hoseok mumbled to himself and nodded.

So, with that, Hoseok closed his eyes and slowly, **_VERY VERY_ ** slowly leaned his face closer to innocent Kihyun, who was still sleeping soundly. Funnily, Hoseok’s whole body was trembling as he moving his face.

1 minute has passed...

3 minutes has passed...

5 minutes has passed yet Hoseok’s lips still hasn’t reach Kihyun’s yet!

It took 5 fucking minutes for Hoseok to get his lips only right in front of Kihyun’s, still not touching yet. Before Hoseok almost press his lips on his lover’s, he stopped and suddenly thinking.

“Wait, I think I better not kiss Kihyun now. I better do it when he’s awake. Because I think he might not be happy if we had our first kiss when he’s still asleep.” Hoseok muttered to himself, and he didn’t aware of how loud he is as Kihyun stirred in his sleep. “But, if I’m already having trouble to kiss him now, how can I do it when he is awake, then? So, should I just kiss him now when he is sleeping? Or… Arrgh! I really don’t know what to do!”

It seemed God decided to help the confused Hoseok, because Kihyun slowly opened his eyes and blinked in surprise to see Hoseok’s face was just in front of him. Hoseok who still deep in his thoughts, still hasn’t realize about Kihyun’s wide opened eyes.

“My… Hoseok, are you trying to kiss me?” Kihyun asked with a shy grin on his face. And Hoseok finally snapped out of his thought, hearing Kihyun’s sweet but sleepy voice.

“K–Kihyun, y–you’re awake?”

“Kiss me, Hoseok.” Kihyun encouraged. “Don’t worry, I know you can do it, Hoseok. I will always love you no matter what.”

“I love you too, K–Ki.” Hoseok’s face was really as red as tomato now. But he didn’t care about it and he braved himself to press his lips softly on Kihyun’s.

Finally they had their first kiss as lovers!

Hoseok shyly cupped Kihyun’s cheek with one hand as he pressed his lips against his. The kiss began tender, soft, loving and gentle. But the longer this went on, the more passionate the kiss was –which it surprised Kihyun–.

Hoseok’s lips became firmer against Kihyun’s and started to kiss the younger one hungrily. Kihyun gasped when Hoseok licked his lips and let the latter slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues rubbed against each other, eyes closed as they enjoyed the sensation.

Hoseok sucked on Kihyun’s tongue while he slowly climbed on the bed and hovered above Kihyun’s tiny one. Their lips parted with a squishy sound, both were breathing unevenly as they opened their eyes, looking deep into each other’s eyes.

Hoseok licked his lips, savoring the taste of his pretty lover, and brushed a few hair strands off his face. Kihyun’s heart beating rapidly in his chest at the sudden love mixed with lust he received from the look on Hoseok’s eyes.

Kihyun started to wondering if his lover was truly shy and innocent or not. How could Hoseok kissed him like a professional?! And since when Hoseok suddenly had enough courage to hovering above him?! And the lust on Hoseok’s eyes...for real?! It was like the kiss triggered the real and wild Hoseok to come out...

Even so, Kihyun didn’t complain at all because he really wanted it. It didn’t take long for Hoseok to press his lips back against Kihyun’s. The couple were practically groping each other’s body and already stripped themselves out of their pajamas. And that night not only a kiss, but Kihyun also finally got his first sex with Hoseok.

* * *

**Years later...**

On the morning, Hoseok, dressed in his work suit, checking Kihyun out the whole time the latter was cooking and he smirked to himself when Kihyun was limping as he walked around the kitchen.

As Kihyun were busy frying egg, he felt some hands on your hips and soon he felt Hoseok’s hot breath against his neck. “Hoseok... Please... Not again... You just had me a hour ago!” Kihyun said, quickly turning around, facing Hoseok, with his hands on the kitchen counter. “And you will be late for work if you do this again...”

“I don’t care... You’re making me horny again, Kihyun, simply by only looking at you...” Hoseok moaned in Kihyun’s ear, and at that point the latter felt something hard against his stomach.

Kihyun discreetly looked down and bit his lip. Hoseok had a huge bulge. Before Kihyun could say anything, Hoseok had already kissed him hard. His tongue separated Kihyun’s lips and started to play with his. Soon, just like what Kihyun had expected, the kiss turned into a quick sex in the kitchen, causing Kihyun had to yell at Hoseok at the end due to the burnt egg, his legs barely could move anymore and Hoseok to ran off to work because he was fucking late.

Ever since their first kiss, Hoseok’s shyness has completely vanished from him. And the shy Hoseok has replaced by a horny and perverted Hoseok. Too horny that there’s no day without sex for them. Kihyun wondered if he liked the old Hoseok or this new Hoseok better…

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not related to valentine, but who cares? Happy valentine everyone!


End file.
